Fan Fiction Idol
by Ajohrendt
Summary: Read this to see your favorite cartoon and anime characters sing to show that they are an Fan Fiction Idol
1. Chapter 1

Ajohrendt: Hello folks, Ajohrendt here. I know my first fan fiction was a big flop due to me deciding to use an OC as the main character. But now instead of using OCs, I decided to let some of the Cartoon and Anime characters have a time to shine in the spotlight.

Kurumuru: *enters* Hey Ajohrendt!

Ajohrendt: sup' Kurumuru?

Kurumuru: Nothing much

Ajohrendt: You made it for the first act.

Kurumuru: I thought I was the first act.

Ajohrendt: Don't worry the next act will feature you and someone that will be helping me out here at the judges table or it could be me.

Kurumuru: Who are the other judges?

Ajohrendt: well I was about to announce them now but…

Kurumuru: Just tell me and the audience who the other judges are!

Ajohrendt: First, from the series Thundercats, please welcome Lion-o!

Lion-o: *enters* Hey nice to be here.

Ajohrendt: The second judge coming from the land that's far far away, please welcome the king of Far Far Away, King Artie.

Artie: *enters* Great to be here Mr. Ajohrendt

Ajohrendt: Finally, from Konaha, the number 1 knuckled head ninja, NARUTO!

Naruto: *enters* Hello Everyone!

Ajohrendt: There are the judges for this story/ musical. First up, we have… ARRRRRGH!

Artie: Who is it?

Ajohrendt: It's… Anko from Konaha.

Naruto: You mean the one that gave me a cut on the cheek before the second part of the Chunin exams?

Ajohrendt:*nods*

Lion-o: what's she singing?

Ajohrendt: "Single Ladies"

Anko: *enters* I heard you 4 talking about me. So who made fun of me? *looks around and puts attention on me*

Ajohrendt: Uh-oh

*Anko throws a kunai at me but I managed to grab the knife*

Ajohrendt: Just begin or I'll kick you out!

Anko: Fine

*music begins*

Anko: All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cuz another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>dont pay him any attention  
>cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
>Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldnt care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Dont pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>Don't treat me to the things of this world<br>I'm not that kind of girl  
>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve<br>Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond<br>Pull me into your arms  
>Say I'm the one you WANT<br>If you don't, you'll be alone  
>And like a ghost I'll be gone<p>

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies

All the single ladies  
>Now put your hands up<br>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
>oh oh oh<br>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
>oh oh oh<br>Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh<p>

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh.

*Me and the judges, also Kurumuru, applaud for Anko*

Ajohrendt: You did great in my book.

Lion-o: Even though you remind me of the lizard people in my dimension, you did a good job.

Artie: Creepy, but cool!

Naruto: Even though you nearly killed me during the Chunin exams, your act was perfect.

Anko: Thank you all, I better go now see later *winks at me*

Naruto: Hey Ajohrendt! Looks like she likes you.

Ajohrendt: yeah right. Well now we have enough time for another act.

Kurumuru: So who's going to join me in this act?

Ajohrendt: *stands up* Me.

Naruto: Are you crazy? She's a succubus, in case I forgot to mention.

Ajohrendt: It'll be fine.

Lion-o: So what song are you two singing?

Artie: I'm going to make a crazy guess, is it "Can you feel the love tonight from "The Lion King?"

Ajohrendt: *nods* Cue Music!

*song begins*

Naruto: I can see what's happening  
>Artie: What?<br>Naruto: And they don't have a clue  
>Artie: Who?<br>Naruto: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<br>Artie: Oh.

Naruto (French voice): Ze sweet caress of twilight  
>[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]<br>There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air

Kurumuru: Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<p>

Ajohrendt: So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me <p>

Kurumuru: He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside?<p>

Ajohrendt and Kurumuru: Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<p>

Naruto: And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed<p>

Artie: His carefree days with us are history

Naruto and Artie: In short, our pal is doomed *begins to cry*

Lion-o: *applauds* congrats you two, both of you did great, but I'm not sure about Naruto and Artie over there.

Ajohrendt: Don't worry; they'll be fine in a while. Also, they managed to get the beginning part before the song even began.

Kurumuru: good thing they're not looking so here's something for you *kisses me*

Ajohrendt: *blushes* Well folks I'll see you around.


	2. WWE edition

Ajohrendt, Kurumuru, Lion-o, Artie, and Naruto entered the stage area and then look at the fourth screen. "Hello once again…" Ajohrendt began before getting bonked on the head by the succubus. Artie and Lion-o looked at Naruto wondering why she's yelling at him. Naruto then answered, "During the last two chapters of his Walt Disney World Fanfiction, he's been doing Tobuscus references before and after the story." Artie and Lion-o understood the reason, though they don't know who Tobuscus was, but they didn't ask. Ajohrendt turned back to the fourth screen. "Folks before we begin I have two announcements. The first, I'm pleased to announce, is that I've been reviewing my stories published date and I have been an author on Fanfiction for over one year!" All the judges, and Kurumuru, applauded. "Yes," Ajohrendt resumed, "the second is that I'm bringing in two more judges for this competition, the first judge is this lovely lady by me, Kurumuru!" Naruto gasped then shook Ajohrendt. "Andrew!" he began, calling Ajohrendt by his real name, "Are you under her charm?!" Artie didn't know what this 'charm' was but Lion-o knew and explained to Artie, who understood it immediately. Ajohrendt slapped Naruto, indicating that he wasn't in the charm. "Now that's settled," Ajohrendt began, "The second new judge is someone you might know Artie." Artie began feel a bit nervous. "Please welcome from the swamp, the great, big, green ogre, Shrek!" Shrek enters the room and Artie gives him a brotherly hug which the ogre returned. "Welcome Shrek, you're seated next to Naruto." Shrek understood and sat next to Naruto, who was shaking, but he shouldn't be because he knows a creature bigger than the ogre that's next to him.

"Now that's settle with…" before Ajohrendt could finish, the door opens and a fairy entered and everyone didn't know who she was, except for Ajohrendt, who just stood and walked over to the fairy. "Greetings Kazemon," greeted the author. Naruto was the only one that didn't have a shocked look on the face since he knew all about the fictional characters, well, some of them. "Hey Ajohrendt, have you told them about me being the third judge yet?" Kazemon asked. All were shocked, except for Kurumuru, who's only glaring at both Ajohrendt and Kazemon at the same time, Ajohrendt for not telling them about a third judge and Kazemon for acting like she knew Ajohrendt for a long time. "No I didn't but the readers now know will you please sit next to…" before he could say 'me', Kurumuru took the seat next to him. Sighing, he continued, "next to Kurumuru." Kazemon did what she did and Ajohrendt took his seat then looks back at the fourth wall. "This edition of Fanfiction Idol is going WWE style!" Ajohrendt announced, "I decided to do this since the next pay-per-view match is Hell in a Cell and with Halloween closing in, I decided to bring in some of the best WWE superstar themes and they'll be sung by different characters and I got a surprise for the final performance." All the judges wondered what the surprise was. "First up is 'I Came to Play' which is the intercontinental champion's theme, the holder of the belt and the theme belongs to, The Miz. It'll be sung by one of my favorite anime character, Sasuke." Naruto glared at him, while Sasuke entered the stage. Ajohrendt noticed the redhead, Karin, standing behind the curtain hanging out with the person who's going to happen with his performance. "Welcome Sasuke," Ajohrendt began, "You ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be," Sasuke replied. Kazemon then shouted "Action!" before the music began to play.

Sasuke: AWESOME!

(I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But they can't be said

(I came to play)

I came to stay

Best get out of my way

(I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But they can't be said

(I came to play)

I came to stay

Best get out of my way

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I came to play

Run away if you see me

Don't even say my name

Don't think that you can know me

Don't try and play that game

Every day that I get better

I watch as you can worse

My script is too the letter

And I'll write your final verse

I am here to stay (well I'm here to stay)

And I have come to play

(I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But it can't be safe

(I came to play)

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I came to play

I glow inside this light

I see new life unfold

Each second I burn brighter

Your fire is going cold

You could try to beg for mercy

Go ahead and try to run

No escape and no redemption

Understand the ends begun

I am here to stay (well I'm here to stay)

And I have come to play

(I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But it can't be safe

(I came to play)

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

See all these lights there glowing

Hear all these people cheer

Feel all the love that's flowing

All just because I'm here

Get up stand on your feet (get up)

Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)

What you know about taking me down (yeah)

I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But it can't be safe

(I came to play)

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I came to play)

I came to play

There's a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

(I came to pay)

Say goodbye to the good old days

They never coming back

Watch your future fade

(I came to play)

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But it can't be safe

(I came to play)

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way

I came to play

Everyone applauded for the performance by Sasuke, even Naruto applauded. "You did great kid, if you went into a singing contest with my friends Donkey and Puss, you, my friend will win," Shrek complemented. "I have to agree with Shrek on this one, you were, as The Miz says, awesome," Artie spoke. "Sasuke, you managed to break the grounds with the song shattering your bad side I'm proud of that," Ajohrendt said. "If you performed on Thundara, you would get a round of applause," Lion-o spoke. "If you lose the spikey hair and replaced by the Miz's hairstyle, you could be as awesome as the Miz himself," Kurumuru complemented. "I sense great energy in you and with that attitude, like my co-judge said; you could be the Miz, himself," Kazemon said. All heads turned to Naruto, including Sasuke, Karin, and Andrew's helper. "Teme," Naruto began, before holding a thumbs up, "You did great, I hope I'll see you in the future." Sasuke grinned then walks off stage. "Now everyone…" Naruto began before Kurumuru shrieked, "Where's Ajohrendt?" Everyone looked around but they didn't see him. "We'll see him in the next act," Naruto answered, knowing what he's doing, "Now we're going to have another anime character singing Rey Mysterio's theme: 'Booyaka 619' and it'll be sung by Tsukune." After he finished, Tsukune walked out and waved to the judges, who waved back, what surprised him though was that Kurumuru didn't get up and tackle the human. "I'm ready to begin," he said. "Alright," Shrek began, "Begin!" Then the music began to play.

Tsukune: Booyaka. Booyaka... 6-1-9. Booyaka. Booyaka... That's my pueblo.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)What you gon' do when we come for you?

Ya llego el Rey Mysterio. El vato cabron de San up on the scene like a brown up screens like Space much damage for one to 51:50 speaking a un lado estoy la vida peleando me duele la alma.Y deje mi cartera en soldado enmascarado te paisa, estas pasado.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)What you gon' do when we come for you?

And we the Southtown generals, Diego Don originals. Hitman for hire, made wise guys untouchable. Border bandits, running the streets and the canvas. We live and direct, no reruns, that's what's up the mannequin, better go ask your friends in their eyes when they tell you "Here comes the mask again."[ From: . ]No time for talkin, dig the whole for the coffin. It's no mystery Rey that he's a dead man walkin.(El dia de los muertos) Say a prayer for the God to take my soul in case I go unforgiven.(One shot) Two kills, you don't believe me now you that's the realest deal homey since Jesus' last meal.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)What you gon' do when we come for you?

Mira mira, watcha con los celos porque matan. Booyaka booyaka, el moda no Mysterio esta , two, three. 6-1-9 down with P.O.D. Como la ves. Facil como uno, dos, tres. Mr. DJ, play that rola otra vez. And watch how my people go the wooden cross, who's the boss? Nadie brinca, y tienta cielo. Con mi vos aquí yo el cielo.I walk through, los siente, they're mi fuerte, como cuente. That's just life in the hey DJ hit me one more time.

Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my . Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 6-1-9 (Hey)What you gon' do when we come for you?

Everyone applauded and gave him perfect compliments, but was sad to see that Ajohrendt wasn't there but he smiled and walk offstage. What next surprised everyone, except for Naruto. It was Ajohrendt's half-cousin, Austin. He just stood there when the music began to play and then everyone, including Naruto and Kurumuru, were surprised to see that Andrew was in John Cena's rapping clothes and then began.

Andrew and Austin: Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Andrew: In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off

My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off

The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this

It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished

A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'

Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning

Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails

Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail

I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing

they could run with my division but they gone fishing -

- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight

I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate

In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot

you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater

If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan

Lay yo' ass down for the three second tan

Andrew and Austin: Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Austin: Yeah, uh

It's gonna be what it's gonna be

Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T

Uh - it's a war dance and victory step

A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep

John Cena, Trademarc, you all are so-so

And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though

Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no

When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show

See what happens when the ice age melt

You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps

I rock a timepiece by Benny if any

The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me

A man's measured by the way that he thinks

Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks

I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self

So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth

Andrew and Austin: Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Everyone applauded for the performance and everyone gave great praise the two but two judges haven't given there review: Kurumuru and Kazemon. Kazemon began first. "Ajohrendt, you and your have cousin is great rappers and does he have a girlfriend, because I don't mind asking him out." Austin blushed at the comment and Ajohrendt told her that he's available which she shrieked for joy. Now it was time for Kurumuru's review. "Both of you did great, and Andrew," She got up and hugged him real tight and kissed him on the lips, "You were the best." She smiled and hugged him again and he returned the hug. Austin smiled at the sight till he saw Kazemon walk up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Want to hang out somewhere after we're done for today?" she asked him. Austin nodded and hugged the digimon, which she returned. "Again with the love," Naruto complained. "Calm down blondie," Shrek began, "I'm a married man and I have a feeling a wedding might happen in your future." Naruto blushed at the comment while Shrek chuckled. Lion-o then looked at the fourth screen. "We'll see you next time on Fanfiction idol for a special Disney edition." Then the whole area grow black ending the day on Fanfiction Idol.


	3. Disney Edition

(Me, Austin and the Judges enter the Judging area)

Me: Hey Folks, Ajohrendt here along with my fellow judges: Naruto, Kurumu, Kazemon, Shrek, Arthur A.K.A. Artie, and Lion-o. When we left off we did WWE themes to celebrate Hell in a Cell... (Begins banging my head on the table)

Austin/Kurumu/Kazemon/Lion-o/Artie/Shrek: (Looks at me confused)

Naruto: He's mad due to Ryback not taking Punk's title due to a rouge referee attacking Ryback.

Austin: (Crosses arms) Should have figured

Me: (Stops banging my head) Ok I feel better. (thinks: glad Kurumu didn't notice that I used a Tobuscus reference with the "When we left off" part.) Now we're going Disney because my next chapter of the theme park fun will be the last for part one and it'll explain part of the three side stories that's takes place between part one and two.

Naruto: Me, Austin, and Kurumu already knows what's going to happen so don't go asking us, he wants it to be a surprise. Also Austin (Rubs said person's head) is one of our new judges.

Kazemon: (Begins hugging Austin, who's sitting next to her)

Austin: (Blushes from the hug)

Lion-o: Let's get this show on the road!

Shrek: Well said my feline friend and I think your up first with a two certain friends of yours, from what I heard they're names are Cheetara and Tygra, performing "Just can't wait to be King" From the Lion King. Great Movie I say.

Me: You got that right Shrek, and oddly enough the movie was released during my birth year: 1994

Everyone but me and Austin: Whoa...

Lion-o: (Joins Cheetara and Tygra on stage)

Artie: You three ready?

Lion-o/Tygra/Cheetara: (Nods)

Kurumu: Begin

(Music starts)

[Lion-o:] I'm gonna be a mighty king  
>So enemies beware!<br>[Tygra:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
>With quite so little hair<br>[Lion-o:] I'm gonna be the mane event  
>Like no king was before<br>I'm brushing up on looking down  
>I'm working on my ROAR<br>[Tygra:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
>[Lion-o:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<br>[Tygra: (Speaking)] You've rather a long way to go,  
>young master, if you think...<br>[Lion-o:] No one saying do this  
>[Tygra:] Now when I said that, I-<br>[Cheetara:] No one saying be there  
>[Tygra:] What I meant was...<br>[Lion-o:] No one saying stop that  
>[Tygra:] Look, what you don't realize...<br>[ Lion-o and Cheetara:] No one saying see here  
>[Tygra:] Now see here!<br>[Lion-o:] Free to run around all day  
>[Tygra:] Well, that's definitely out...<br>[Lion-o:] Free to do it all my way!  
>[Tygra:] I think it's time that you and I<br>Arranged a heart to heart  
>[Lion-o:] Kings don't need advice<br>From little tigers for a start  
>[Tygra:] If this is where the monarchy is headed<br>Count me out!  
>Out of service, out of Africa<br>I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
>This child is getting wildly out of wing<br>[Lion-o:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
>Everybody look left<br>Everybody look right  
>Everywhere you look I'm<br>Standing in the spotlight!  
>[Tygra: (Speaking, but in strict time)] Not yet!<br>[Chorus:] Let every creature go for broke and sing  
>Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing<br>It's gonna be King Lion-o's finest fling  
>[ Lion-o &amp; Chorus:] Oh I just can't wait to be king!<br>Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
>Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!<p>

Everyone: (Applauds)

Me: excellent work u three

Austin: I agree with my half-cousin

Kurumu: great work!

Kazemon: Awesome!

Artie/Shrek: Bravo

Tygra: Thank you and we hope to see you all again.

Tygra/Cheetara: (Leaves)

Me: talk about a great performance my friend

Lion-o: (returns to his seat) Thanks and we got something great for you in two acts and we're not telling

Austin: Not even me

Me: you guys are no fun. Naruto you're up with Hinata singing one of the best songs in Disney history in my opinion: "A Whole New World" from Aladdin

Naruto: Awesome! (Walks to the stage where Hinata is already standing)

Austin: You two ready?

Hinata/Naruto: (Nods)

Kazemon: begin

(Naruto)I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<p>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming

(Hinata)A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Naruto)Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Hinata)Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

(Hinata)A whole new world  
>(Naruto)Don't you dare close your eyes<br>(Hinata)A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Naruto)Hold your breath - it gets better<br>(Hinata)I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be  
>(Naruto)A whole new world<br>(Hinata)Every turn a surprise  
>(Naruto)With new horizons to pursue<br>(Hinata)Every moment gets better  
>(Both)I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<p>

(Naruto)A whole new world  
>(Hinata)A whole new world<br>(Naruto)That's where we'll be  
>(Hinata)That's where we'll be<br>(Naruto)A thrilling chase  
>(Hinata)A wondrous place<br>(Both)For you and me

Everyone except performers: AWESOME!

Hinata: (giggles then leaves)

Naruto: (Sits back in his seat) After this act Andrew, you're up.

Me: Can't wait!

Artie: Who's up next?

?: That would be me (Voice materializes to reveal the form of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage)

Everyone: (Gasps)

Naruto: DAD!

Minato: Good to see you again Naruto

Austin: So what are you going to sing Minato?

Minato: I'm singing "He Lives in You"

Kurumu: Great, another Lion King song.

Me: Actually, the song is from the Direct-to-Video Sequel to the Lion King: Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Ready to begin Lord Fourth?

Minato: (nods)

Artie: Begin

Night and the spirit of life calling  
>Oh, oh, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo<br>And the voice with the fear of a child answers  
>Oh, oh, iyo iyo mamela<p>

Wait! there's no mountain too great  
>Hear these words and have faith<br>Oh, oh, iyo  
>Have faith<br>Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela  
>Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela<p>

He lives in you, he lives in me (hela hey mamela)  
>He watches over everything we see<br>Into the waters, into the truth  
>In your reflection, he lives in you<p>

Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers  
>Oh, oh, iyo, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo<p>

Wait! there's no mountain too great  
>Hear these words and have faith<br>Oh, oh, iyo

He lives in you, he lives in me  
>He watches over everything we see<br>Into the waters, into the truth  
>In your reflection, he lives in you<p>

Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
>Ingonyama nengw enamabala<p>

He lives in you, he lives in me  
>He watches over everything we see<br>Into the water, into the truth  
>In your reflection, he lives in you<p>

He lives in you (oh yeah), he lives in me  
>He watches over everything we see<br>Into the water, into the truth  
>In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you<p>

He lives, he lives, he lives in you  
>He watches over everything we see<p>

Everyone:Bravo

Minato: (Nods then disappears)

Me: (appears on stage with my half-dad: Brian Conley)

Brian: Hey bud

Me: DAD?!

Naruto: you guys are singing "Nobody Else But You" from "A Goofy Movie"

Austin: you two ready?

Me/Brain: (Nods)

Kurumu: Begin

[Me:]  
>There are times when you drive me, shall we say, bananas<br>And your mind is missing, no offence, a screw

[Brian:] None taken

[Me:]  
>Still whatever mess I land in, who was always understandin'?<br>Nobody else but you

[Brian:]  
>Oh your moodyness is now and then bewilderin'<br>And your values may be, so to speak, askew

[Me:] Gesundheit!

[Brian:] Thanks!

[Brian:]  
>Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophy?<br>Nobody else but you

[Both:]  
>No-booooody else but you<br>It's just our luck, we're stuck together  
>No-booooody else but you<br>Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through

[Me:] So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric

[Brian:] And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo

[Both:]  
>But when life becomes distressin'<br>Who will I be S.O.S'n?

[Me:]  
>If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!<br>Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!  
>And he's nobody else, but...<p>

[Both:]  
>No-boooooody else but you<br>We've turned into, a true blue duo  
>Hard times, we've had a few<p>

[Brian:] Like we're thrown in the drink

[Me:] Like we're tossed outta town

[Both:]  
>But when I start to sink<br>Hey I'd rather go down  
>With nobody else, but<br>Y - O - U!

Brian: (gives me a noogie)

Me: Aw Dad

Me/Brian: (hugs)

Me: (looks at the judges) Who's idea was this?

Austin: Mine and Kurumu

Me: thanks guys (looks at the fourth screen) Till' next time folks Do Do Do Do follow and favorite this story Ajohrendt and Judges out (begins to run)

Kurumu: (Turns into her monster form) COME BACK HERE! ONLY TOBUSCUS CAN DO THAT (Chases after me)

Brian: (Looks at Austin) Does that happen often?

Austin and Naruto: Only when he does Tobuscus refrences

(Area grows black)


End file.
